Rainy Days and Sleepless Nights
by Megchen
Summary: „Manchmal vermisse ich dich so sehr, dass ich es kaum noch aushalte.“ Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Und sie hatten sich diesem ungeschriebenen Gesetz, das die Gesellschaft aufgestellt hatte, zu beugen.


_Titel _: Rainy Days and Sleepless Nights

_Fandom _:Brokeback Mountain

_Rating _: R

_Genre _: Romance/Drama

_Disclaimer _: Weder Jack Twist noch Ennis Del Mar gehören mir. Sie gehören beide Annie Proulx. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und werde auch nicht mit Naturalien bezahlt.

_Danke _: Ein ganz großes _Danke_ an meine treue Betaleserin Susi (mazipaan), die sich hiermit den Titel schnellste und einfach perfekte Betaleserin verdient hat :).

_Danke _auch an Fran (yanaya), die mich ermutigt hat, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und mir immer wieder kreative Einfälle beschert hat. _Danke _an Kathi (Viechle), die mir durch das Zusenden von Videos und Filmzitaten die Arbeit erleichtert und versüßt hat.

_Anmerkung_ : Zeelt. (Außer yanaya versteht das wahrscheinlich niemand). Dieser One-Shot ist eine Songfic zu ‚I still burn'. Die Story wurde allerdings auch von den wunderschönen Klängen des ‚Finding Neverland' – Soundtracks und von ‚Addicted', ‚Because of you' und ‚Beautiful Disaster' von Kelly Clarkson inspiriert. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob die Kinderriegel nicht doch irgend einen Einfluss auf mich hatten…

_Summary _: „Manchmal vermisse ich dich so sehr, dass ich es kaum noch aushalte." Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Und sie hatten sich diesem ungeschriebenen Gesetz, das die Gesellschaft aufgestellt hatte, zu beugen.

Rainy Days and Sleepless Nights

:o:o:  


Der Wind wisperte zwischen den Bäumen, fegte über die Wipfel der Nadelwälder und zauste die Halme der weiten Grasflächen. Er jagte leichte Wellen über den See, dessen Oberfläche noch vor kurzem so glatt gewesen war, dass man sich darin hätte spiegeln können. Ein glasklarer und eiskalter Bergsee. Die perfekten Voraussetzungen, um zu angeln. Ein bitteres Lachen entfuhr Jack, das der Wind sofort zu den schneebedeckten Gipfeln der umliegenden Berge und vielleicht sogar noch viel weiter trug. Fröstelnd schlang er seine Arme um seinen Körper und gönnte seinen Füßen etwas Bewegung. Doch einige Minuten später saß er wieder auf einem der Felsen, die sich über das Ufer des Sees verteilten. Er hatte seinen Cowboyhut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um den Wind abzuhalten. Auch dieser Hut, den doch alle Männer, egal welchen Alters, in dem kleinen Kaff in Texas, aus dem er stammte, trugen, konnte nicht verbergen, dass er anders war.

Jedem, der etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, fiel das über kurz oder lang auf. Nervös zupfte er an seinem Schnurrbart, den er sich hatte wachsen lassen, um männlicher auszusehen. Um auch den letzten Rest Weiblichkeit aus seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild zu verdammen. Diese Sanftheit in seinen Zügen, die so oft mit Schwäche verwechselt wurde. Nicht zum ersten Mal glitt sein Blick die Straße hinunter, die er von hier aus perfekt beobachten konnte. Doch sie war noch genauso leer wie vor einigen Minuten und auch das von ihm so sehnlich herbei gewünschte Motorengeräusch ließ auf sich warten.

:o:o:

Angeln. Angeln wollte er gehen und hatte nicht einmal mehr zur Tarnung eine Angel mitgenommen. Wenigstens diesen Gefallen hätte er Lureen erweisen können. Natürlich wusste sie schon seit langem, dass er mit seinem langjährigen Freund nicht angeln ging, dass er vermutlich gar nicht angeln konnte, es noch nie ausprobiert hatte. Sie sprachen nie darüber – der Schein musste gewahrt werden. Den Schein zu wahren war schon immer das wichtigste gewesen. Jack wusste nicht einmal, ob er Lureen noch liebte, ob er sie überhaupt jemals geliebt hatte. Seine Frau war ihm nicht gleichgültig, sie war ihm nie gleichgültig gewesen, doch dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, diese unbändige Freude, die ihn ergriffen hatte, als er sie zum ersten Mal von Nahem gesehen hatte, seine Nervosität, als er ihr ihren Hut hinaufreichte – all das war unwiederbringlich verloren. Man sagte immer, dass sich das Verliebtsein in einer Beziehung in Liebe wandelte und dass Paare, die schon lange miteinander verheiratet waren, ihre Beziehung auf gegenseitiges Vertrauen und Loyalität – wenn sie Glück hatten, stets auch noch Liebe – aufbauten. Doch konnte man von Loyalität sprechen, wenn er hier am Ufer eines Bergsees saß und auf seinen Liebhaber wartete?

Nach außen hin wirkten sie wie eine perfekte, kleine Familie. Er, Lureen und ihr aufgeweckter, kleiner Sohn. Sie hätten aus einem Bilderbuch entstammen können. Doch schon wenn seine Schwiegereltern anwesend waren, sah alles ganz anders aus. Es war, als würde sein Schwiegervater etwas merken, als hätte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass mit ihm, Jack Twist, etwas nicht stimmte, etwas gewaltig nicht in Ordnung war. Jack war klar, dass dieser Mann ihn nicht mochte, da er nur ein armer Bauernlümmel aus Texas war und nun durch die Hochzeit mit Lureen zu Geld gekommen war. Doch manchmal wirkte es fast so, als wisse er ganz genau, dass Jack seine Tochter betrog. Dass er seine Tochter mit einem Mann betrog. Milde lächelnd schüttelte Jack den Kopf. Er war einfach nur paranoid.

:o:o:

Wie oft hatte er sich schon überlegt, dem seltsamen und äußerst riskanten Versteckspiel ein Ende zu setzen? Zu schweigen, war alles, was er dafür tun müsste. Es würde lange dauern, aber irgendwann würde Ennis es aufgeben, seine Frau Alma zu fragen, ob eine Postkarte für ihn angekommen war. Irgendwann würde Ennis aufgeben und resignieren. Er würde noch einige Zeit sehnsüchtig an Jack zurückdenken, an all die schönen Momente, an die wunderbare Zeit, die sie beide miteinander verbracht hatten; aber irgendwann würde Ennis ihn vergessen und von da an ein normales, friedliches Familienleben führen, in dem nur seine Frau, seine beiden Mädchen und seine wenigen Freunde Platz hatten. Es wäre so einfach, aber diesen letzten, endgültigen Schritt würde er niemals gehen können. Niemals. Denn er wusste, auch wenn Ennis ihn schon längst vergessen hatte – er, Jack, würde seinen raubeinigen Freund, seine einzige Liebe, niemals vergessen können. Nicht, solange sein Herz noch schlug, solange noch Luft in seine Lungen strömte. Jeder einzelne Atemzug, jeder Schlag seines Herzens erinnerte ihn an Ennis. Das Problem lag nicht bei Ennis – es lag bei ihm.

:o:o:

Er konnte nicht loslassen. Er brannte. Tag und Nacht brannte die unauslöschliche Sehnsucht nach Ennis' Schweigsamkeit, ja, sogar nach dessen brutalem Verhalten in ihm. Das Verlangen, Ennis' raue Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren, Ennis' Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten, auch wenn dies meist nur zu Gewalttätigkeit und schnellem Sex führte. Jack brannte und es war ihm egal, mit welchen Mitteln dieses Feuer gelöscht wurde.

_I could say I feel allright  
I could say I'm sleeping through the night  
I could say I haven't thought about you – about you   
You have always hide a way  
of seeing through the crazy things I say  
Like I'm better off without you –  
but without you the truth is_

_I still burn like the sun  
raging fire in my blood  
I'm tired of living in a lie  
I still crush at the fall  
but I used to be the beat of your heart  
Oh Baby it hurts   
Cause I still burn – I still burn_

_  
_Er hatte es satt, sein nach außen hin so anständig aussehendes Leben zu führen, das doch nur eine einzige, große Lüge war. Ja, er hatte Lureen anfangs geliebt, doch er war nur mit ihr zusammengekommen, weil Ennis nicht mehr da war. Um die Leere, die in ihm herrschte, irgendwie erträglicher zu machen. Jack war so glücklich gewesen bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen nach vier langen Jahren. Vier Jahre, in denen er eine kleine Familie gegründet hatte, in denen er die Frau geheiratet hatte, die er zu lieben glaubte – in denen er trotz allem fast gestorben wäre vor Sehnsucht.

Er hatte sich eingeredet, Ennis nicht zu brauchen, bereits alles zu haben, um glücklich zu sein, doch spätestens, als er im örtlichen Postamt stand und die unscheinbare Postkarte mit dem Landschaftsbild auf der Vorderseite in den Briefkasten warf; sie auf den Weg zu Ennis schickte, war ihm klar, dass er ihn brauchte. Dass er ihn brauchte, wie sonst niemanden auf dieser Welt.

Natürlich gab es auch Dinge, für die er Ennis hasste. Dessen Schweigsamkeit lastete so manches Mal drückend auf ihnen. Und doch kam Jack damit zurecht. In letzter Zeit hatte er gelernt, mit so manchem zurecht zu kommen.

:o:o:

Bevor er noch weiter in tiefes, grübelndes und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wieder unsinniges Nachdenken verfallen konnte, vernahmen seine Ohren schließlich das Geräusch, dass er so herbeigesehnt hatte. Ein überglückliches Lächeln breitete sich allmählich auf seinem Gesicht aus und ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Freude stieg in ihm empor.

Ennis! Endlich. Er hatte schon fast nicht mehr daran geglaubt; hatte gedacht, dieser hätte eine ihrer geheimen Verabredungen vergessen. Das Zuknallen einer Autotür ließ Jacks Herz schneller schlagen und er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er noch in der Lage war, Ennis entgegenzulaufen, so wackelig fühlten sich seine Beine an. Ja, so fühlte sie sich wohl an, die Liebe. All seine vorherigen Sorgen waren vergessen, als er in Ennis Gesicht sah; herauszufinden versuchte, ob und wie dieser sich im letzten halben Jahr verändert hatte.

Einige Sorgenfalten hatten sich wohl unbemerkt in das Gesicht des ehemaligen Ranchers geschlichen, doch auf Jack würde er auch noch als Siebzigjähriger eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft ausstrahlen. Ennis hatte Macht über ihn und Jack war sich dessen vollkommen bewusst.

Aber er müsste es doch verdammt noch einmal hinbekommen, seine Gedanken für eine Woche, für nur wenige Tage unter Kontrolle zu halten!

:o:o:

Wenig später fand er sich in Ennis Armen wieder, sog dessen Geruch ein, wie etwas kostbares, das er vielleicht nie wieder riechen würde. Vorsichtig näherten sich Jacks Lippen Ennis' Mund. Er war bereit, sich sofort wieder zurückzuziehen, wenn Ennis auch nur ein winziges Fünkchen Unwillen zeigte. Denn er wusste, dass es sehr schnell sehr schmerzhaft werden konnte, wenn man gegen Ennis' Regeln verstieß. Erleichtert atmete Jack auf, als sich Ennis Lippen auf seine legten, er dessen Zunge in seinem Mund spüren konnte, die seine umschmeichelnd, ungewohnt sanft. Seine zitternden Finger, die sich vor Angst an Ennis' Hemdkragen festgekrallt hatten, lösten sich langsam von dem groben Stoff und lagen nun flach auf Ennis' Schulter, strichen sanft über seinen Rücken. Nach einem Moment, der ihm unendlich lange und doch zu kurz vorkam, löste Ennis sich wieder von ihm.

„Schön, dich wiederzusehen.", war alles, was er sagte, bevor er sich daran machte, sein Pferd von dem Anhänger zu laden, der an seinem Pickup hing.

Und wie bei dieser für Ennis so ungewöhnlichen Umarmung schien die Zeit während der Woche, die sie zusammen waren, keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben. Dennoch holte sie sie irgendwann wieder ein. Natürlich hatte Jack das gewusst, sie beide hatten das gewusst, doch während sie nebeneinander über den moosbedeckten Waldboden trabten oder abends zusammen am Fluss saßen, schien es, als hätten sie all dies schon immer getan und würden es auch weiterhin tun. Doch auch diese Zeit konnte die Wunden, die die Sehnsucht, dieses unstillbare Verlangen in Jacks Seele geschlagen hatten, nicht einmal ansatzweise heilen.

„Manchmal vermisse ich dich so sehr, dass ich es kaum noch aushalte."

Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, waren diese Worte ausgesprochen und Jack konnte nichts mehr tun, um sie zurückzunehmen. Es war der erste vollkommen ehrliche Satz, den er in dieser Woche gesagt hatte. Fast bittend sah er zu Ennis. ‚Versteh mich doch! Sag mir, dass es dir genauso geht!', flehte sein Blick Ennis an, ‚Lass mich nicht alleine leiden!'

Doch Ennis zog es wie so oft vor, nichts zu sagen. Jack blinzelte heftig, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wie viele Nächte war Ennis wohl wach gelegen und hatte an ihn gedacht? Dachte er überhaupt an ihn, wenn er nicht bei ihm war? Jack hätte sogar Lureen für Ennis verlassen, die Familie zurückgelassen, der er doch eigentlich gar nicht willkommen war. Für Ennis hätte er bis ans Ende seiner Tage in einer armseligen Hütte gelebt. Es war ihm egal, wo und von was er lebte, wenn nur Ennis bei ihm war. Doch der Mann, den er so vergötterte, den er so verzweifelt liebte, schien dies nicht zu wissen, nicht einmal zu erahnen. Jack hätte ihn gerne in seine Pläne eingeweiht, hätte Ennis erzählt, dass er vorhatte, sich von Lureen zu trennen und zusammen mit Ennis zu seinen Eltern zu ziehen, wo sie sich ein eigenes, kleines Häuschen aufbauen konnten, eine eigene Ranch haben könnten. Denn hatten sie nicht beide von einer eigenen Ranch geträumt, damals, als sie in die Berge geschickt wurden, um Schafe zu hüten?

Schon öfters war ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, Ennis einfach zu verlassen. Dieser Gedanke keimte auch jetzt wieder auf. Dann wäre er frei, endlich einmal das zu tun, was er wollte und sich nicht andauernd nach den Menschen zu richten, denen er nahe war. Er würde Ennis nie wieder sehen, das wäre das beste für sie beide.

:o:o:

Die Nacht legte sich wie eine sanfte, dunkle Decke über den Fluss. Ennis und Jack beschlossen schlafen zu gehen, da es draußen langsam kühl wurde. Jack war so entschlossen gewesen, hart zu bleiben, bereits jetzt anzufangen, den Menschen, den er liebte, aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen.

Doch dann legte sich ein starker Arm um seine Hüfte, raue Hände begannen, ihn zu streicheln. Allein diese zärtliche Geste schaffte es, Jack zum Weinen zu bringen, während ein glückliches Lächeln auf Ennis' Gesicht erschien. Jack rückte näher, drückte sich sanft gegen Ennis nackten Körper und bald waren sie in einem Kuss gefangen, der zärtlich und behutsam begann, jedoch bald in einen Machtkampf ausartete, den Ennis wie immer gewann. Und Jack unterwarf sich, ordnete sich ihm automatisch unter. Er küsste nicht, er ließ sich küssen, hart, fordernd, verlangend; bis ihm die Luft ausging und er etwas von Ennis wegrückte, keuchend um Atem ringend. Da war es wieder – das Feuer, das ihn vor vielen Jahren das erste Mal verzehrt hatte und von dem er nun nicht mehr loskam. Jack zog Ennis auf sich, fuhr ihm über den Rücken, legte seine Hände auf dessen Po, während er seinen Unterleib verzweifelt an den des anderen drückte, sich an ihm rieb. Wieder drang Ennis Zunge hart, beinahe gewaltsam in seinen Mund, doch Jack blieb nicht einmal genug Zeit, um Ennis' harte, fordernde Küsse zu erwidern. Der Mund des anderen löste sich schnell wieder von seinem, verteilte kurze, schnelle Küsse auf Jacks Körper, biss ein paar Mal in die weiche Haut. Ennis markierte, was sein war.

Glut. Unbändiges Verlangen, das endlich, endlich gestillt wurde. Jack verbrannte in der Hitze dieser Nacht und kehrte schließlich erschöpft und vor überstandener Anstrengung zitternd in Ennis' Armen liegend wieder in die kalte Wirklichkeit zurück. Noch umgab ihn Ennis Duft, da dieser dicht an ihn geschmiegt auf der Bettrolle lag, noch drangen die Sorgen nicht wieder in Jacks verwundbare und so schwer verwundete Seele vor. Noch nicht.

_I remember when the lights went out  
And the world forgot to turn around  
And everything was closing in on me – on me  
I swore that I would make it through  
I wouldn't hit the ground because of you  
That was a promise I couldn't keep  
can't you see_

_I still burn like the sun  
raging fire in my blood  
I'm tired of living in a lie  
I still crash at the thought  
that I used to be the beat of your heart  
Oh Baby it hurts_

Die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbringen durften, verging wie immer viel zu schnell für Jacks Begriffe. Die Zeit, die sie hatten, war immer zu wenig.

:o:o:

Schweigend luden Ennis und er ihre Sachen in die Autos. Das große Schweigen vor dem Aufbruch. So war es schon immer gewesen. Die drohende Trennung lastete viel zu schwer auf ihnen, als dass sie noch etwas hätten sagen können. Als schließlich alles verstaut war, lehnte Jack sich an sein Auto und sah Ennis an. Er hatte schon den ganzen Morgen über das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Freund ungewohnt nervös wirkte. Und nun, da sie die letzten Worte für eine sehr lange Zeit miteinander wechseln mussten, rückte Ennis mit der Sprache heraus.

Jack hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen, doch er brachte es nicht über sich, Ennis zu verletzen, ihn _so_ zu verletzen. Sie konnten sich also erst im November wieder sehen – das hieß, er würde einsame fünf Monate überstehen müssen.

„Warum hast du in der letzten Woche nicht ein einziges Mal den Mund aufgemacht?"

Man konnte aus seiner Stimme deutlich heraushören, wie verletzt Jack war. Aufgebracht stapfte er zum Ufer des Sees. All seine Enttäuschung, jede von Ennis' Kränkungen, die er einfach unbeachtet beiseite geschoben hatte, brodelten nun in ihm und Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Ennis verstand nichts, rein gar nichts! Immer, wenn es schwierig wurde, stand er vor ihm wie ein verschüchtertes Kind, bekam zunächst keinen Ton heraus und tischte ihm dann irgendeine Ausrede auf, die Jack ohne etwas zu erwidern einfach schluckte. Er hatte es so satt.

Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob Ennis es einfach so hinnehmen würde, dass er nach Mexiko gefahren war, um sich mit einem Prostituierten zu vergnügen. Allerdings hatte er dies nur getan, weil Ennis ihn damals abgewiesen hatte. Er hatte ihn einfach wieder weggeschickt, wie einen entfernten Bekannten, den man nun gerade nicht empfangen konnte, weil einem etwas dazwischen gekommen war!

„Ich bin nicht wie du! Ein, zwei Bergficks im Jahr reichen mir nicht! Doch du hältst mich an einer immer kürzeren Leine! Das ist eine verdammt unbefriedigende Scheißsituation!"

Seine aufgebrachte Stimme hallte von den Bergen wider, aber nicht einmal das merkte er in seiner Wut.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie _schlimm_ das für mich ist!"

Verzweiflung kroch langsam aber sicher in Jack hoch, da Ennis ihn nicht unterbrach. Er hatte sich auf Vorwürfe, auf Gegenargumente gefasst gemacht; Jack wäre auch nicht verwundert gewesen, plötzlich auf dem Boden zu liegen und Ennis abwehren zu müssen, der sich wieder einmal mit Gewalt helfen wollte…doch Ennis kam nicht mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf ihn zu gerannt und er sagte auch nichts.

Und plötzlich hörte er es. Nachdem Jack aufgehört hatte, herumzuschreien, war es totenstill geworden. Durch diese Stille drang nun ein hilfloses Schluchzen, das Jack fast das Herz zerriss. Ennis weinte! Das hatte er noch nie getan. Bestürzt rannte Jack zu ihm hinüber, schlang seine Arme um Ennis, der sich augenblicklich an ihm festklammerte. Der harte Griff von Ennis' Händen tat weh, doch Jack ignorierte dies, die Schmerzen in seinem Arm spürte er gar nicht, da er nur noch wahrnahm, dass Ennis weinte. Seinetwegen. Von unkontrollierten Schluchzern geschüttelt, saß Ennis schließlich vor ihm, wurde nur durch Jacks festen Griff am Umfallen gehindert. Jack wusste nicht, wie lange er dort saß und Ennis Schluchzen lauschte, das langsam leiser wurde. Der Wind frischte wieder etwas auf, gewann an Intensität. Staub wirbelte in ihre Gesichter, setzte sich in ihren Haaren fest und doch verharrten sie so. Zwei Liebende, die sich Schutz und Trost suchend aneinanderklammerten und sich doch nicht trösten konnten.

Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Und sie hatten sich diesem ungeschriebenen Gesetz, das die Gesellschaft aufgestellt hatte, zu beugen. Ob sie das nun wollten oder nicht. Jack sah Ennis zu, wie er in den Pickup stieg, wendete, ihm noch einmal zuwinkte und dann davonfuhr, nur eine Staubwolke zurücklassend. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht weinen. Er durfte nicht zusammenbrechen und sich selbst bemitleiden. Alles war so gekommen, wie es kommen musste. Ennis fuhr davon und würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach erst wieder in ein paar Wochen, vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Monaten, wenn die nächste Postkarte ankam, an seinen langjährigen Freund Jack Twist denken. So war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Auch Jack zog es vor, im Verborgenen zu bleiben. Doch es war nicht immer leicht, den schwierigen, sicheren Weg zu gehen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhalten würde. Wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis er einfach an diesem Zustand des Wartens zerbrach.

_Cause I still burn_

_At the mention of your name  
And the picture of your face  
the heat I can't escape_

_I still burn like the sun  
raging fire in my blood_

_I still crash at the thought  
that I used to be the beat of your heart  
Oh baby it hurts  
oh baby it hurts  
Cause I still burn  
I burn  
cause I still burn._

:o:o:

Das Lodern in seinem Inneren würde niemals gelöscht werden können. Immer wieder würde er sich mit Ennis treffen, der ihn einige Male schon ‚Mein kleiner Liebling' genannt hatte – doch meinte er es auch so? Jack war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Ennis brachte es fertig, das Feuer in ihm wenigstens zur Glut zu reduzieren.

Hier stand er also wieder. Erstickende Traurigkeit hielt seine Seele fest umklammert, ein Teil von ihm fehlte, war vor wenigen Augenblicken davongefahren, um zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt wieder zurückzukehren. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, jedoch konnten auch sie das Feuer, das wieder in ihm aufgeflammt war, nicht löschen. Niemand konnte das.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als wieder zu seinem normalen Leben in seinem normalen Haus zusammen mit seiner normalen Familie zurückzukehren und wieder ein normaler Mann zu sein. Wieder den liebenden Familienvater zu spielen. Diese Farce würde nie zu Ende gehen, solange alle Beteiligten bereit waren, mitzuspielen.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf Jacks Gesicht. Was hatte Ennis einmal gesagt?

„_Wenn man's nicht ändern kann, muss man's eben aushalten."_

Dieser Satz schmerzte mehr, als der Schlag ins Gesicht, den Ennis ihm damals auf dem Brokeback verpasst hatte.


End file.
